


Любимые зверюшки Стайлза

by Peach_Tree



Series: Любимые зверюшки Стайлза [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed Stiles, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Tentacles, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Tree/pseuds/Peach_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Угадайте, кого настигло проклятие ведьмы? Конечно, с таким везением не удивительно, что именно он стал обладателем двух упругих розовых щупалец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любимые зверюшки Стайлза

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Алисия-X  
> Написано для команды Xenophilia на WTF-2014.

Дженнифер стоит у огромного засохшего пня, загнанная и несчастная. Но жалеть ее Стайлз не собирается − не после всего, что она сделала. Она поднимает немного безумный, но внимательный взгляд, и по спине Стайлза пробегают мурашки.  
− Ты все испортил, − говорит она тихо, и ее волосы начинают извиваться. − Это ты виноват.

Стайлз открывает рот: он хочет сказать, что это она, она сама заслужила. Что не он предал ее, не он мучил ее, изуродовал и оставил умирать. Не он убил ее снова. Но из открытого рта не вылетает ни звука. Глаза Дженнифер вспыхивают желтым, ненависть в них почти осязаема, захлестывает тягучей волной, заставляет задыхаться и не дает двигаться. Стайлз беспомощно застывает на месте, пока ведьма подходит ближе. Темное платье, изодранное когтями, свисает лохмотьями, на бледной коже сетка из старых шрамов и новых порезов, некоторые из них еще кровоточат.

− У меня почти получилось. Почти. Он был мной очарован. Я могла бы отомстить. Убить их всех. − Она протягивает руки с длинными острыми ногтями и хватает Стайлза за горло. − Но теперь они убьют меня. А я не хочу умирать, понимаешь?

Тело наливается свинцовой тяжестью. Он изо всех сил старается пошевелиться, сбросить крепкую хватку с шеи, но ничего не получается, и в глазах темнеет.

− Я не хочу умирать одна. Ты же не оставишь меня одну, Стайлз? − шепот проникает в ухо, и прилив ужаса, который он испытывает, настолько силен, что на секунду получается стряхнуть оцепенение.

Стайлз резко отшатывается и падает назад, ударившись копчиком. Это ничего, думает он, зато теперь можно дышать. Но ничего не получается. Он не помнит, как это делается. Кажется, нужно втягивать воздух через нос, наполняя им легкие, а грудь должна подниматься и опускаться, − ну же, это не сложно. Стайлз пытается, но что-то идет не так. Рот, горло, грудь и легкие словно отделены друг от друга и только бессмысленно дергаются, не способные выполнить свою главную функцию, футболка взмокла и прилипла к спине.

Пять минут. Человек может продержаться без воздуха как минимум пять минут. Не нужно паниковать. Стайлз пытается успокоиться − но как это сделать, если нельзя даже глубоко вдохнуть? Он зажмуривается и сжимает кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.

− Тише, − успокаивает его голос Дженнифер откуда-то сверху. − Тебе не будет больно, Стайлз. Просто не сопротивляйся. Позволь мне…

Он открывает глаза и видит ее расплывающееся лицо. Она участливо улыбается. Сейчас он потеряет сознание. Из последних сил Стайлз оглядывается вокруг. Их только двое − и спиленный ствол древнего дерева, корни которого скрывает темнота.

− Ты же знаешь, никто не придет, − раздается рядом еще один чуть дребезжащий голос.

Джерард Арджент присаживается на корточки рядом с ним. Лицо его лучится благодушием.

− Они никогда не приходят вовремя, сынок. Сам знаешь.

Злоба, поднимающаяся в Стайлзе, разрывает оцепенение и сковавший ужас.

− Идите к черту! − кричит он, и Арджент начинает хихикать, а из его глаз и рта сочится черная жидкость.

Молния сверкает, освещая переплетение корней дерева. Они шевелятся, удлиняются и ползут в его сторону. Нужно бежать...

Ему удается на четвереньки и, шатаясь, подняться. . Обгоревшее тело смотрит на него ярким голубым глазом, протягивая тонкие руки с длинными желтыми ногтями.

− Иди ко мне… иди ко мне, − шепчет Арджент, наступая. Он хихикает, изо рта доносятся булькающие звуки, лицо залито черной жижей.

Стайлз разворачивается и бежит в темноту. Через несколько минут − или часов − он оглядывается и понимает, что не смог сдвинуться с места. Темные корни ползут к нему, извиваясь по земле, бьют под колени, и он снова падает. Десятки древесных отростков оплетают грудь, сковывая, и он снова задыхается.

− Иди ко мне, − ласково говорит Арджент.

И Стайлз погружается в темноту.

 

***  
Он резко вынырнул из сна, садясь на кровати и хватая ртом воздух. По всему телу, кажется, выступил холодный липкий пот. Простыня под ним сбилась, наволочка была влажной. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и замер, заведя руку за спину. Робкая надежда, что все это − часть одного долгого кошмара, зашевелилась в голове. Кончики пальцев скользнули под майку, коснувшись копчика, и тут же отдернулись. Стайлз отчаянно зажмурился и лег на живот, уткнувшись в перевернутую сухой стороной подушку. Оно никуда не делось. Он судорожно сжал пальцами простыню, стараясь избавиться от ощущения податливой, будто резиновой, мягкости под пальцами, которая образовывала своеобразный «карман» в нижней части его спины.

Стайлз яростно сжал челюсти, вспомнив обстоятельства, при которых заполучил эту модификацию тела. Перед глазами всплыло искаженное ненавистью лицо ведьмы, выкрикивающей в его адрес что-то на незнакомом языке.

− Древняя латынь, − сказала потом Лидия.

− Предсмертное проклятие, − обеспокоенно сказал Дитон.

Дерек задумчиво промолчал, подозрительно глядя на него.

− Чувак, что за хрень у тебя торчит? − округлив глаза, спросил Скотт, показывая пальцем на плечо Стайлза.

На Стайлза посмотрели все, кто присутствовал при окончательном разгроме ведьмы. Ухмылка Питера не предвещала ничего хорошего.

− Что? Что у меня торчит? − он оглянулся, потом повернулся вокруг своей оси, так ничего и не увидев.

− Послушай, Стайлз, − мягко начал Дитон, рождая в нем нехорошее предчувствие,− не волнуйся. Наверняка этому есть объяснение.

Что-то упруго коснулось его шеи. Стайлз осторожно повернул голову − и уткнулся взглядом в толстый розовый отросток, похожий на щупальце, застывший в сантиметре от его глаз.

− Черт! − он подскочил на месте и завертелся волчком, судорожно пытаясь смахнуть с себя неведомую гадость. − Что за черт! Уберите с меня эту гребаную хрень!

Скотт, как настоящий друг, пришел на помощь, дернув за странный отросток. Стайлз не удержался от рывка и врезался в него. Розовый кончик обвился вокруг запястья Скотта.

− Эта штука сопротивляется! − возбужденно констатировал Скотт. Второй отросток, возникший непонятно откуда, обвился удавкой вокруг его шеи, заставив захрипеть.

− Стайлз, отойди от него! − Дитон подскочил к ним. − Живо!

Стайлз, преодолев быстро нарастающую панику, послушался и рванулся в сторону. Щупальца синхронно сползли с тела Скотта, он закашлялся, потирая покрасневшее горло. Стайлз оглянулся − щупальца зависли над ним, спину неприятно тянуло.

На краешке сознания заскреблась неприятная догадка. Он сглотнул и, стараясь говорить спокойно, озвучил ее:

− Эта хрень на мне? Она присосалась к моей спине, как гигантская пиявка? Не молчите! − он посмотрел по сторонам, остановив растерянный взгляд на Скотте. Тот нахмурился и прикусил губу, что обычно делал, не находя слов.

После осмотра Дитон заключил:

− По всей видимости, прощальный привет от ведьмы. Эти… щупальца находятся в кожном наросте на твоем копчике. Периодически они оттуда… вылезают, что наводит на мысль об определенной независимости действий. Конечно, я бы не говорил о полной самостоятельности или, тем более, разумности, но нельзя игнорировать…

− Док, − прервал его Скотт, за что находившийся в легком шоке Стайлз был ему очень благодарен. − Как от них избавиться?

Дитон глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на пострадавшего.

− Пока не знаю. Могу точно сказать, что отрезать или отрывать их нельзя. Судя по реакции на внешние раздражители, они могут быть связаны со спинным мозгом, и тогда любое насильственное механическое воздействие приведет к вероятному параличу.

Стайлз мученически застонал, закрыв лицо руками. Скотт утешающе похлопал его по плечу.

− Я посмотрю в своих книгах. Ничего не предпринимайте. Слышишь, Стайлз? Никаких собственных исследований и экспериментов, ты понял?

Вот так в жизни Стайлза появились они.

Он несколько минут поворочался на пропитанной потом простыне, размышляя о своей несчастливой способности привлекать нежелательное внимание неприятных сверхъестественных существ, и заснул, вяло думая о тем, что неплохо было бы сменить постельное белье.

 

***  
Разбудил его голос отца.

− Стайлз, вставай!

Он недовольно засопел, натянув на себя одеяло. Еще пару минут и…

− Стайлз!

− Иду, − он с усилием открыл глаза, сбрасывая обволакивающий сон, и поморщился. Болела голова, еще и кожа неприятно зудела. Душ и кофе. Сейчас.

Отец проследил за тем, как он выбрался из кровати и ушел в душ. Стоя под теплыми струями, Стайлз думал, что сегодня придется в первый раз идти в школу после… случая с Дженнифер. Эта перспектива совсем не радовала − главным образом потому, что поведение его новых «друзей», притаившихся в спинном кармане, он предсказать не мог. Те два дня, которые он проходил с ними, прошли на удивление мирно.

Ну, если забыть о постоянном страхе и отвращении от того, что в нем поселилась сверхъестественная, предполагаемо разумная, хрень.

С другой стороны, хрень не проявляла агрессии, не пыталась больше задушить Скотта, который время от времени подозрительно косился на его спину, и остальных. Напротив, отростки словно затаились в «кармане» и не выглядывали наружу. Только слегка шевелились, когда Скотт с энтузиазмом исследователя осторожно тыкал в них пальцем, виновато убирая руки, если раздраженный Стайлз дергался.

Он намылился, по новообретенной привычке избегая копчик, и быстро смыл гель для душа. Щупальцам, кажется, нравилась вода − они незаметно выползли из своего убежища и повисли прямо под струей, рождая в Стайлзе неповторимый коктейль из страха, интереса и отвращения.

− Эй! − осторожно позвал он. Отростки не отреагировали. − Что, нравится здесь? Если хотите, оставайтесь, чуваки, правда. Готов уступить вам свою ванную, если что.

Отростки не шевелились. Мокрые и розовые, они походили на два садовых шланга.

− Ваша разумность сильно преувеличена, − пробурчал Стайлз, закручивая кран. Отростки беспокойно зашевелились, лишившись влаги. Правый, правда, почти сразу скользнул за спину, и Стайлз вздрогнул от отвращения, представив, куда именно он спрятался. Левый не смирился так быстро и, потрепыхавшись немного, обвился вокруг душа.

− Так, а теперь мы уходим, − нерешительно сказал Стайлз, с беспокойством глядя на отросток.

Он отодвинул дверь и сделал шаг вперед, почувствовав натяжение. Розовый отросток крепко держался, связывая его с душем.

− Уходим, ну, − он дернулся, − хорошего понемногу, чувак. Время идти в школу и усваивать новые знания.

Отросток упрямо держался, не реагируя на увещевания. Стайлз разозлился. Мало того, что он попал под раздачу, поймав предсмертное извращенное проклятие их бывшей учительницы, по совместительству ведьмы, обзавелся парой непредсказуемых в поведении живых отростков, так эти штуки еще и вздумали мешать ему жить.

− А ну место! − возмущенно скомандовал он, прищурившись. Левый отросток размотался и, стыдливо съежившись, уполз к своему соседу.

− Вот так. Торжество более развитого разума налицо, − удовлетворенно заключил Стайлз и взял полотенце. Вытираясь, он чувствовал легкое шевеление за спиной и раздумывал, могли ли отростки понять его последнюю реплику и обидеться.

 

***  
Скотт заехал за ним, решив, видимо, проявить заботу. Или убедиться, что лучшего друга во сне не задушили растущие из него же щупальца.

− Ты уверен? − в очередной раз спрашивал он, с беспокойством глядя на Стайлза. − Может, посидишь пока дома?

− Я и так пару дней просидел больным − спасибо твоей маме, что прикрыла меня, кстати. Если буду болеть дольше, отец может что-то заподозрить, а ему и так хватило потрясений после обнаружения оборотней, − не хватало еще сына-мутанта. Дитон до сих пор ищет средство и непонятно, когда найдет. Да ладно, бро, сверхъестественный отстой не должен мешать учебе − помнишь правило? Мне нельзя больше пропускать занятия. Если я собираюсь поступить в колледж и свалить из этого бедлама, − тихо добавил он себе под нос.

Разумеется, Скотт все расслышал, но привычно проигнорировал ту часть, которая его не волновала.

− Может, перемотаем их эластичным бинтом? − предложил он, хлопая по карману куртки.

− Не получится, − вздохнул Стайлз, запихивая в рюкзак учебники. − Я пробовал. Они вылезают наружу и шевелятся. Кажется, им не нравится теснота. Ограничение свободы и все такое.

Скотт уставился на него, приоткрыв рот.

− Это они тебе сказали?

Стайлз смутился.

− Что? Нет, конечно. Просто они вырываются.

− О, а я подумал, вы уже начали общаться, − Скотт ухмыльнулся, растеряв остатки сочувствия.

− Да пошел ты, − сердито сказал Стайлз, закидывая на плечо рюкзак и хватая ключи от машины.

− Эй, я пошутил, − растерянно сказал Скотт.

Стайлз махнул рукой.

− Забей. Что-то я все время на нервах с этими штуками.

− Еще бы. Кому понравится жить с особью, − понимающе, как ему показалось, сказал Скотт, сразу же тушуясь от мрачного взгляда. − Слушай, не бери сегодня джип, я тебя на мотоцикле подброшу. Если тебе удобно с этим, конечно.

− Отличная мысль! − Стайлз прикинул, что на сиденье мотоцикла отросткам будет свободнее, чем в машине, а следовательно, вероятность их незапланированной активности снизится. Наверное.

Он благодарно улыбнулся другу и бросил ключи на стол. Оставалось надеяться, что отростки не разделяют собачьих привычек и не высунутся из-под толстовки в неподходящий момент, желая окунуться в поток встречного воздуха.

 

***  
На уроках отростки вели себя прилично, и Стайлза переполняло чувство облегчения. Несмотря на сказанное Скотту, он не был до конца уверен в разумности своей идеи. А еще в том, что мог бы быстро добежать до туалета и скрыться от глаз однокурсников, вздумай отростки показаться.

На перемене он зашел в туалет и, убедившись, что там никого больше нет, закрылся в кабинке.

− У нас все хорошо? − чувствуя себя психом, спросил Стайлз. Отростки не шевелились. − Молчание − знак согласия, − бодро заключил он, не дождавшись реакции, и вышел из кабинки, продолжая, впрочем, терзаться подозрениями относительно их намерений.

Закрыв за собой дверь туалета, он нос к носу столкнулся с Айзеком, который окинул его внимательным взглядом.

− Слышал о твоей проблеме.

То время, пока Айзек жил у Скотта, явно пошло ему на пользу. Он отъелся на обедах миссис МакКол и выглядел более спокойным и довольным жизнью. Еще бы − вряд ли проживание с семейством Хейлов способствовало достижению внутренней гармонии. Стайлз задался вопросом, входило ли ломание костей в расписание дневных тренировок в версии Дерека.

− О какой из? − поинтересовался Стайлз, обходя Лейхи и направляясь на литературу.

Айзек скрестил руки на груди, но ничего не ответил и не стал его догонять.

В целом день прошел лучше, чем ожидалось, а именно: отростки не выползли в середине урока, решив познать окружающий мир. Иногда он замирал, прислушиваясь, но единственное, что мог почувствовать − легкое щекотание в области поясницы. Если подумать, отростки и правда с самого начала вели себя подозрительно мирно, не пытались − по крайней мере, серьезно − задушить его или окружающих. Или − он хмыкнул − воздействовать на них еще каким-либо образом.

− Стилински! − завопил на весь класс Финсток, и Стайлз вздрогнул, почти подскакивая на парте.

− Да, тренер?

Финсток недовольно поджал губы, яростно глядя на него.

− Отвечай на вопрос!

Стайлз лихорадочно посмотрел на доску, огляделся по сторонам и, поймав рассредоточенный взгляд Скотта, принялся рыться в учебнике. Через минуту его шуршания на фоне выжидательной тишины преподавателю надоело.

− Ну что за идиот! − он переключился на новую жертву: − Гринберг! Очень надеюсь, что ты слушал, потому что печенье, которая испекла мне твоя мамочка, не спасет. Не мамочка? Ты сам испек? Так, ничего не хочу об этом знать…

 

***  
Распрощавшись со Скоттом у порога дома, Стайлз вошел.

− Пап, ты вернулся? − крикнул он, заглядывая в гостиную.

Отец сидел на диване, надев очки, и внимательно читал папки с делами. Из одной выглядывала фотография сильно разложившегося трупа.

− Привет, сын, − ответил он, подняв усталые глаза.

У Стайлза защемило сердце. С тех пор как мистер МакКол-старший приехал в Бикон-Хиллс и начал проявлять нездоровый интерес к нераскрытым преступлениям в их городке, с лица отца не сходило это загнанное выражение. Кажется, он всерьез беспокоился за свою работу − прецеденты, когда его отстраняли с должности шерифа, уже были. Чертово ФБР с их расширенными полномочиями и чертов спецакгент МакКол!

Он подошел к отцу и, нагнувшись, быстро обнял его.

− Ел что-нибудь? − спросил он, отстранившись.

Отец промычал отрицательно.

− Тогда обед через час. Суп-пюре из брокколи и бурый рис, − сурово объявил он, наблюдая за ужасом, мелькнувшим в глазах шерифа. − Здоровое питание, помнишь?

Ответом был тяжелый вздох смирившегося с неизбежным человека.

− Хорошо, пускай будут еще паровые котлеты, − сжалился Стайлз и пошел наверх.

Он же не зверь, правда?

− И почему я на это согласился? − спросил задумчиво отец.

− Ты не хотел оставлять сына сиротой после инфаркта, который обеспечен людям, потребляющим холестерин в таких количествах, − пробурчал себе Стайлз под нос.

Он бросил рюкзак на пол и упал спиной на постель, закрыв глаза. Придавленные отростки тут же дали о себе знать, зашевелившись, и он перевернулся на бок. Разве мало того, что он постоянно рискует не дожить до окончания школы, попав под когти, клыки, шальные пули охотников или став объектом ритуального жертвоприношения? Нет, этого было недостаточно. Надо было добавить в его и без того насыщенную жизнь дурацкое предсмертное заклятие ведьмы-училки.

У окна что-то зашуршало, раздался звук отодвигаемой рамы.

«Неужели опять Дерек? Господи, не говорите мне, что снова случилось какое-то дерьмо», − пронеслась в голове мысль, и он резко обернулся.

У окна стоял Айзек. Он оглядел комнату и сосредоточил внимание на постере, подойдя ближе и едва не уткнувшись в него лицом. Стайлз прочистил горло. Лейхи прислонился к столу, скрестив руки на груди.

− Ну так… что надо? − вежливо спросил Стайлз. Чем быстрее он даст Айзеку то, за чем тот пришел, тем быстрее закончатся эти ритуальные танцы с многозначительным молчанием.

− Я удивился, когда увидел тебя в школе, − задумчиво сказал Айзек.

− С чего бы? Хомо сапиенсы в моем лице обычно не пропускают занятия, в отличие от остальной части учеников, − ответил Стайлз. Под пристальным взглядом незваного гостя ему захотелось прикрыться.

Айзек принюхался.

− Не думал, что ты будешь в состоянии ходить в школу после случившегося.

− А что такого, по-твоему, со мной случилось? − раздраженно поинтересовался Стайлз.

Кто ему рассказал, интересно? Дерек? Или Питер? Угрозы для жизни и стаи нет − так почему бы не посплетничать, действительно?

Айзек промолчал, почему-то смущенно отведя глаза. Стайлз удивленно наблюдал, как на светлой коже разливается легкий румянец. Это зрелище завораживало и веселило одновременно.

− У тебя появилось… появились эти щупальца. Как в порномультиках, да? Тентакли.

− Так вот зачем ты пришел? − ласково улыбаясь, спросил Стайлз. − Хочешь посмотреть? Заводят такие штуки? Ты открываешься с новой стороны.

Айзек смотрел на него с интересом и опаской, будто ждал, что Стайлз прямо сейчас выпустит щупальца и применит их по прямому порноназначению, и тот не смог отказать себе в удовольствии. Он встал с кровати и подошел к Айзеку.

− Раздевайся.

На лице Айзека появилась растерянность, губы слегка приоткрылись, и он облизнул их, сразу же сжав.

− Что?

− Раздевайся, говорю. Они же не могут трахать через одежду. Или тебя раздеть? − он полминуты наслаждался диким видом Айзека, не знавшего, похоже, что делать − бежать или защищаться, а потом расхохотался. − Серьезно? Тентакли? Ну ты и извращенец.

Айзек, насупившись, бросил на него злобный взгляд.

− Ну ты и придурок, Стилински!

− Расслабься, ты сам так подумал. Это никакие не тентакли из порномультиков, понял? Просто… два мерзких на вид розовых отростка, которые почти все время мирно живут у меня на пояснице и не кидаются на людей. Иначе я бы заметил. Так что тебе ничего не угрожает.

Похоже, Айзек быстро пришел в себя, привычно закатив глаза с самодовольным видом.

− Да я за тебя беспокоился, Стилински. Думал, ты такой притихший, потому что они тебя затрахали.

− Кому-то пора завести личную жизнь или хотя бы смотреть больше классической порнухи, − сказал уязвленный Стайлз. − Еще раз повторяю − эти отростки никакие не тентакли и никаких сексуальных потребностей у них нет. Верно я говорю?

Отростки зашевелились и выползли из-под толстовки, решив, видимо, продемонстрировать свой мирный нрав и дружелюбие. Айзек распахнутыми глазами смотрел, как тонкие розовые щупальца скользят по ткани и замирают у Стайлза над головой.

− А они… нормальные, − тихо сказал он, рассматривая.

− Нормальные для щупальцев, выращенных заклинанием? Не знаю, может быть.

− Нет, правда. На них нет слизи или присосок. Они как будто покрыты кожей, − он нерешительно потянулся к отростку и спросил: − Можно потрогать?

Стайлз смешался. Он и подумать не мог, что кто-то кроме него захочет прикоснуться к этим штукам добровольно. Скотт, конечно, попытался сначала, но потом только смотрел со смесью любопытства и брезгливости.

− Можешь попробовать, − неловко ответил он. − Но за их реакцию не отвечаю.

Айзек проигнорировал предупреждение и осторожно прикоснулся к правому отростку. Отросток, к удивлению Стайлза, не отстранился и не атаковал, а замер настороженно, чуть дернувшись, словно принюхивающееся животное. И, удовлетворившись реакцией, прижался к протянутой ладони. Левый отросток, поняв, что опасности нет, скользнул вниз, осторожно проведя кончиком по разрумянившейся щеке Айзека.

Тот не отшатнулся с криком, наоборот, смотрел за этими движениями с детским восторгом, словно наблюдал за цирковым представлением. Стайлз не чувствовал прикосновения, отростки не были его частью − и на короткую секунду в нем мелькнуло сожаление, − но робкие движения Айзека стали вдруг казаться странно интимными.

Он кашлянул. Айзек, очнувшись, убрал руку и сделал шаг назад. Отростки потянулись за ним.

− Смотри, ты им понравился, − сказал Стайлз, прикрывая неловкость смешком, и сел на кровать. Отростки словно поняли, что от них хотят, и быстро спрятались под футболкой.

Интересно, Айзек заметил?

− Они прикольные. На ощупь как сфинкс.

− Что?

− Кошки такие, у которых нет шерсти. У моей двоюродной тетки был такой. Если к ним не привык, то кажутся уродливыми, но на самом деле они классные. И кожа на ощупь мягкая, как у человека, ее можно в складки собирать, − Айзек смутился. − Она живет в Эл-Эй, мы с отцом ездили к ней иногда.

− Не знал, что у тебя есть еще родственники, − осторожно сказал Стайлз.

− Только она. Я ее лет десять не видел, после того как отец с ней разругался. На похороны она не приехала.

− Понятно, − не зная, что ответить на такую откровенность, сказал Стайлз.

В пятне света, падающего из окна, светлая кожа и кудри Айзека отливали золотым, делая его похожим на неземное, но прекрасное существо. Стайлз тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение.

− Так что, это проклятие? − с интересом спросил Айзек, садясь рядом с ним.

Стайлз показательно сморщился от вторжения в личное пространство, не испытывая, впрочем обычного в таких случаях дискомфорта.

− Последний привет от милой Дженнифер, ага. Пробормотала что-то, махнула рукой − как в сказке, − и у меня отросла эта хрень. − Отростки обиженно зашевелились. − Ну а что вы еще, как не хрень? − буркнул им Стайлз, игнорируя веселый взгляд Айзека.− Вечно от подружек Дерека одни проблемы. Вы должны заставить его придерживаться целибата − и спасете кучу жизней.

− Как-то очень оригинально проклинать тебя… этим, − сказал Айзек. − Они же безобидные. Даже милые.

Отношение Айзека определенно было слишком странным, легкомысленным и неожиданно приятным.

− Да, это было бы слишком просто. Дитон считает, в них скрыт какой-то еще не проявившийся неприятный, потенциально смертельный эффект. Он их обследовал, но ничего пока не нашел, кроме того, что отрезать их нельзя, потому что они связаны с позвоночником.

− Что за эффект, интересно? − задумчиво произнес Айзек.

− Не знаю, может, они в один прекрасный момент задушат меня во сне, − буркнул Стайлз сердито. Не то чтобы он не рассматривал такую возможность.

− Не-ет, − слишком уверенно протянул Айзек. − Они не кажутся злодейскими. Правда?

Он протянул руку, прижав свою ладонь к ладони Стайлза. С внезапно участившимся пульсом тот наблюдал, как отростки выползли из своего убежища и обвились вокруг их запястий, соединяя руки. Вскинув голову, Стайлз уперся взглядом в блестящие от возбуждения голубые глаза. В животе что-то сжалось и ухнуло вниз. Губы онемели, и он быстро облизнул их, заметив, как опустился взгляд Айзека.

− Стайлз, твой чертов травяной суп уже готов? − раздался снизу голос отца, и они вздрогнули, отстраняясь друг от друга. Вернее, пытаясь отстраниться, потому что отростки отпустили их не сразу. Потребовались настойчивые уговоры и даже физическое воздействие.

− Скоро будет, готовься! − крикнул Стайлз отцу.

− Похоже, я им правда понравился, − Айзек широко, искренне улыбнулся.

− Похоже, − Стайлз заставил себя выровнять голос. − Ну что, чувак, наверное, они не выберут тебя первой жертвой, если решат перейти на темную сторону.

Айзек хмыкнул и встал, подходя к окну.

− Пока, − сказал Стайлз, засунув внезапно замерзшие руки в карманы.

− Можно мне… − Айзек явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но договорил, − прийти как-нибудь… навестить их?

Стайлз изумленно вскинул брови и, зависнув на пару секунд, все же кивнул. Айзек ухмыльнулся и поднял раму. Наблюдая, как он выпрыгивает из окна, Стайлз растерянно прикусил губу. Подружиться с щупальцами, которые отросли от ведьминого проклятья? Очень странно. Если только Айзек не хотел подружиться еще и с их обладателем. Он вспомнил расширившиеся зрачки, скрывающие половину голубой радужки, и приоткрытые губы, и тут же разозлился на себя.

− Извращенец, − буркнул он, не поняв до конца, кому адресовать эту характеристику.

− Я все слышал, Стилински! − раздался за окном угрожающий голос.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся и пошел на кухню, решив последовать примеру миллионов людей, отвлекающихся от проблем с помощью готовки.

 

***  
Он плыл сквозь мутную толщу воды, и она давила со всех сторон, мешая двигаться. С каждым взмахом рук вода становилась все гуще, и он беспомощно дергал конечностями, увязая все сильнее, медленно опускаясь на дно. Сверху послышались звуки, складывающиеся в мелодию, и он рванулся к ним…

Стайлз нащупал на тумбочке телефон и практически вслепую отключил будильник, зарываясь обратно в одеяло. Чувствовал он себя преотвратно, словно подхватил грипп и неделю валялся в кровати, пока вирус вел жестокие бои с его организмом.

«В Китае как раз эпидемия птичьего гриппа», − вспомнил он.

Голова гудела, по вискам, казалось, аккуратно, но сильно и методично долбили маленькие молоточки. Конечно, Бикон-Хиллс далек от Китая, да и вчера он чувствовал себя нормально, но если существовала малейшая вероятность, что больной птичьим гриппом китаец попал в Штаты, он непременно оказался бы в их городе и заразил Стайлза. Такая уж у него − Стайлза, а не китайца − карма.

С тихим стоном он попытался встать с кровати, но к молоточкам добавился целый оркестр с барабанами и литаврами, и Стайлз зажмурился, сжав голову в ладонях. Хорошо, начнем с малого. Он сел и, дождавшись, пока приступ головокружения пройдет, начал вспоминать. За вчерашний день к нему не подходил ни один незнакомый китаец. Отец на дежурстве и, даже если у него хватит сил на достаточно громкий стон, прийти и помочь подняться с кровати он не сможет. Варианты?

Он еще раз попробовал встать, но к головокружению добавились слабость и ломота во всем теле, и Стайлз мрачно рухнул обратно. Школу придется пропустить. Надо позвонить Скотту, предупредить. Сейчас, только отдохнет немного от попыток принять вертикальное положение….

− Стайлз! Стайлз! − раздался над ухом взволнованный голос Скотта. − Вставай, мы опоздаем!

− Мрвх, − ответил Стайлз, жалея, что друг не обладает должным уровнем эмпатии, чтобы расшифровать этот звук как: «Мне настолько фигово, что хочется вырубиться и спать, пока маленькие человечки внутри черепа не перестанут играть хардкор и топтать гриндерсами всю поверхность моего мозга. Поэтому иди один и передай всем, что я заболел или умер».

Разумеется, до Скотта его ментальное послание не дошло. Он сел на постель и, бесцеремонно отодвинув подушку, укрывавшую многострадальную голову Стайлза от воздействия внешнего мира, прижал холодную руку к его лбу.

− Эй, − вяло попытался возмутиться такому наглому вторжению Стайлз, переворачиваясь на спину.

Скотт принюхался, на лице у него появилось обеспокоенное выражение, сменившееся беспомощным. Хотя за точность в оценке его эмоциональных реакций Стайлз поручиться не мог, потому что перед глазами все расплывалось.

− Как ты себя чувствуешь? − взволнованно спросил Скотт, попытавшись оттянуть ему веко.

− Да что ты делаешь, − Стайлз дернулся, отстраняясь.

− Чувак, ты пахнешь… очень плохо.

− Я сегодня не принял душ, потому что не смог встать с кровати. Извините за оскорбление вашего чувствительного оборотничевского обоняния! − Стайлз закатил глаза.

− Нет, я не про то. Пахнет болезнью. Причем серьезной. Тебе нужно к Дитону.

«Все-таки птичий грипп. Мое знаменитое везение и здесь сработало, − уныло подумал Стайлз. − Но где я мог встретить китайца, черт возьми?»

− Тогда уж в больницу, на анализ крови. Или как там диагностируют птичий грипп?

Скотт удивленно нахмурился.

− Что? Какой грипп? Нет, у тебя что-то магическое. И связано, думаю, с твоими тентаклями!

− Это не тентакли, − привычно возразил Стайлз. − С чего ты взял?

− Потому что твой запах изменился. Еще в первый раз, когда они только появились, он ощущался… как тебе сказать, − Скотт закусил губу. − С примесью чего-то чужеродного. Похоже на Дженнифер, но не совсем. Если бы у Дженнифер были рыбки, которых она регулярно держала в руках, а потом отдала тебе. Но не рыбки.

− Не рыбки, − тупо повторил Стайлз, пытаясь понять логику Скотта. Его разуму и в нормальном состоянии приходилось прикладывать для этого определенные усилия, а теперь, когда в голове кто-то решил устроить чемпионат по латиноамериканским танцам под выступление «Металлики»…

Скотт радостно кивнул такому пониманию.

− Да. А теперь запах усиливается. И в нем появляется, − он еще раз принюхался, − что-то мертвое.

Стайлз на секунду задумался и уверенно сказал:

− Так ведь это рыбки сдохли.

− Что?

− Понимаешь, чувак, если постоянно носить рыбок с собой, с ними это случится рано или поздно. Они сдохли и уже начали тухнуть…

Так вот оно что. Это не птичий грипп. Это мертвые рыбки разлагаются в его голове. Что-то в этом было неправильное. Стайлз нахмурился.

− Так, давай-ка отведем тебя к Дитону, − обеспокоенно сказал Скотт, посмотрев на него.

− Сомневаюсь, что я могу встать, − честно предупредил Стайлз, отгоняя подальше мысли о разлагающихся рыбьих трупиках.

 

***  
Одеться ему помог Скотт. Стайлз только медузой болтался в его руках, хватаясь за плечи, пока друг натягивал на него джинсы, футболку и толстовку. Притихшие было отростки, которые не давали о себе знать все утро, выползли из убежища и помогали, придерживая рукава и поправляя воротник. Двигались они без привычной активности, вяло скользя по телу и, закончив с помощью, повисли на плечах розовыми тряпочками.

− Как вы, ребята? − спросил Стайлз, слишком уставший, чтобы обращать внимание на странный взгляд Скотта. − Вам тоже плохо?

Левый несчастно съежился на левом плече, правый ободряюще похлопал его по щеке.

− И давно ты с ними разговариваешь? − мягко поинтересовался Скотт, шаря по комнате в поисках его ключей.

− Они меня понимают, − глубокомысленно заключил Стайлз, осторожно трогая правый отросток. Тот прильнул к его ладони, теплый и упругий, словно ища защиты, и это не вызывало прежней брезгливости. − Я буду звать тебя Джон, окей?

Отросток повис на его плече. Стайлз решил, что он не против.

− А ты будешь Джимом, − сказал он левому отростку, спрятавшемуся в карман толстовки.

− Чувак, ты меня пугаешь, − сказал Скотт. − Пошли в машину.

 

***  
Весь путь до ветеринарной лечебницы был укутан для Стайлза туманом. Через туман время от времени пробивался звук голоса Скотта, который что-то спрашивал и, не удовлетворившись ответным мычанием, тряс его. Стайлзу это не нравилось, но потом, судя по задушенному выкрику «Убери чертовы щупальца!», Джим и Джон встали на его защиту, ограждая от приставаний. И он мог дальше плыть в розовом тумане, наслаждаясь блаженным покоем.

Он пришел в себя, когда его вытаскивали из машины чьи-то руки.

− Осторожнее, он в отключке, − раздался рядом голос Скотта.

Стайлз разлепил веки, столкнувшись с ярко-голубыми глазами и светлыми кудряшками. Один барашек, два барашка… постойте, а где второй барашек?

− И что мне с ним делать? − недовольно прищурившись, спросил барашек.

− Помоги ему дойти, а я пока к Дитону, объясню, что случилось. Здесь чертовых десять метров, Айзек, ты что, не справишься?

А, ну да, Айзек.

− Познакомьтесь, ребята, это Айзек.

Джим и Джон выползли наружу, дружелюбно зашевелились у Айзека перед носом и, демонстрируя чудеса общительности, поползли ощупывать его лицо.

− Я уже знаком с твоими тентаклями, − сказал Айзек, спокойно вытерпев прикосновения.

Отростки, удовлетворившись осмотром, уползли под толстовку.

− Это не тентакли, − проговорил Стайлз, пытаясь вылезти самостоятельно.

К сожаленью, попытка не увенчалась успехом, и он рухнул в руки успевшего подхватить его Айзека. Тот неожиданно уверенно удержал его, прижав к себе.

«А тренировки явно пошли на пользу, − одобрительно решил Стайлз, невольно ощущая всем телом прокачанные мышцы. − Дерек, выходит, умеет не только кости ломать».

− Стайлз, ты сможешь идти?

− Не уверен, − честно признался Стайлз, глубоко вздохнув и покрепче уцепившись за обтянутые футболкой плечи.

− Ладно, отнесу тебя, принцесса, − с издевкой протянул Айзек и, не дав Стайлзу ничего сообразить, ухватил его под колени.

В следующую секунду он оказался на руках у Айзека и недовольно засопел ему в шею, вдыхая запах кожи.

− Эй, вот это было необязательно!

− Конечно, надо было тащить тебя волоком или перебросить через плечо головой вниз, чтобы вытрясти остатки мозгов, − любезно согласился Айзек, закрывая дверцу машины.

Стайлз нервно оглянулся по сторонам. Кажется, его позора больше никто не видел, а с Лейхи он разберется потом, когда перестанет отключаться от реальности каждую пару минут.

Айзек внес его в лечебницу, где уже ждали Скотт и Дитон. Последний поднял рябиновую перегородку, впуская их вовнутрь. Стайлза бережно сгрузили на операционный стол, и он зажмурился под ярким светом лампы. Она напоминала солнце, яркое и горячее, и он погружался в его свет, качался и тонул на волнах…

− Стайлз, не отключайся! Слышишь меня? − голос Дитона выдернул его из дрейфа по морю света. − Ты должен рассказать мне о своих симптомах, хорошо?

Стайлз кивнул и облизнул пересохшие губы.

− Да.

− Когда тебе стало плохо?

− Сегодня утром. Как только я встал. Вернее, пытался встать, но с этим и начались проблемы…

− Что ты чувствуешь?

Голос требовательно спрашивал. Стайлз открыл глаза. Рядом с Дитоном у стола стоял Скотт, беспокойно сжав руки в кулаки и нахмурившись. Айзек расположился сбоку, прижавшись бедром к краю. Его голубые глаза отливали морской зеленью, а яркие губы выделялись коралловым пятном на светлой коже. Странно, он раньше не замечал, какого насыщенного они цвета. Интересно, они всегда были такими или это свет так падает? Или он их обкусал…

− Стайлз?

− А, − он перевел взгляд на серьезное лицо Дитона. − Что?

− Скажи мне, как ты себя чувствуешь. Скотт говорит, у тебя жар.

− Да, кажется, − Стайлз вздохнул. − Слабость, голова раскалывается и все в тумане, как при гриппе. Но Скотт говорит, это не грипп.

Дитон проверил его пульс и зрачки, ощупал лимфоузлы и ткнул в ухо градусник.

− Надеюсь, он не для собак? Боюсь представить, где эта штука побывала, − слабо ухмыльнулся Стайлз.

− Нет, − отмахнулся Дитон, не вдаваясь в подробности, отчего Стайлз засомневался в его искренности. − У тебя повышенная температура, лихорадка, пульс учащен и зрачки почти не реагируют на свет. И все это на фоне слабости, истощения организма и пережитого тобой магического воздействия.

Дитон замолчал.

− Что с ним? − взволнованно спросил Скотт.

− Кажется, проклятие сработало.

Стайлз натужно закашлялся и не мог остановиться минуты две. В конце ему показалось, что он по частям выплюнул свои легкие, вдобавок сорвав горло. Кто-то обхватил его плечи, не давая упасть.

− Выпей, − перед глазами появился Дитон со стаканом воды.

Рука почему-то дрожала. Дитон придержал стакан, и он жадно отпил несколько глотков, морщась от того, как вода прокатывается по разодранному кашлем горлу.

− Спасибо, − Стайлз собрал остаток сил и самоуважения и, сжав зубы, сел. Руки на плечах аккуратно придержали его, а потом пропали. Он обернулся и благодарно кивнул. Айзек в ответ вздернул светлую бровь, но не отошел, оставшись стоять за спиной.

Последний раз выражение лица Скотта было таким, когда он понял, что их разрыв с Эллисон − окончательный. Черт, как будто щенка побили и выбросили на улицу. Стайлз поежился − он никогда бы не хотел видеть такое в свой адрес. Мелькнула мысль, что нужно утешить Скотта, а потом сразу − не к добру это. Ох, не к добру.

− Как это исправить? − раздался сзади сухой голос Айзека, и Стайлз, быстро устав держать спину прямо, привалился к его животу.

− Если я правильно понял, эти существа высасывают из него жизненную энергию, поэтому он чувствует слабость. Проще говоря, они паразитируют на тебе, Стайлз. Можно попробовать отделить их от тела, но слишком велик риск необратимого паралича или смерти, − Дитон нахмурился.

Стайлз почувствовал, как тело за его спиной закаменело.

− Если только…

Ветеринар вышел, сразу же вернувшись с очень древней и очень волшебной на вид книгой.

− Попробовать перенаправить их энергетические каналы, чтобы они питались чем-нибудь другим, но чем…

Голос Дитона слышался сквозь вату, и приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы не соскользнуть вниз, качаясь на теплых волнах. Его руку до боли сжали, заставив зашипеть.

− Делайте уже что-нибудь, он отключается, − сказал Скотт.

− Все… нормально, − из последних сил выдавил Стайлз, ныряя.

И толща света сомкнулась над его головой, а золотые рыбки, сверкая под лучами солнца, приветственно взмахнули хвостами. Он улыбнулся им и протянул руку.

 

***  
Пробуждение было отвратительным.

«Главное, чтобы это не вошло в привычку», − подумал Стайлз, чувствуя знакомую ломоту в теле и оглядываясь по сторонам в попытке понять, где он находится. Знакомые стены и одинокое окно. Что ж, он все еще в лечебнице у Дитона, а не на том свете − иначе обстановка была бы более приятной. Из угла раздался шум, и Стайлз скосил глаза, увидев сидящего на стуле Айзека. Тот перетащил стул к кушетке, на которой лежал Стайлз, и снова сел, оседлав сиденье.

− Так... − Стайлз облизнул пересохшие губы. − Все нормально? Дитон меня вылечил?

− Кажется, да, − помолчав немного, ответил Айзек неуверенно.

− Кажется?

− Он сказал, что эти отростки больше не высасывают из тебя энергию…. − и добавил что-то неразборчиво.

− Повтори, − подозрительно прищурился Стайлз.

− Эти отростки больше не высасывают из тебя энергию напрямую, − он посмотрел почему-то виновато. − Но им все равно надо ее откуда-то брать, пока Дитон не придумает, как от них избавиться. Иначе они примутся за старое. Он уехал советоваться с какими-то своими «коллегами», так он сказал. А Скотту позвонила мать, и ему пришлось уйти. И ты, конечно, очнулся именно сейчас, и мне приходится все тебе объяснять.

− Ага, − Стайлз попытался заставить мозг работать. Что-то Айзек недоговаривал, это было видно по его лицу. − Давай, продолжай.

Айзек мученически закатил глаза, очевидно, жалея, что вынужден вести этот разговор.

− Стилински, не тупи. Розовые извивающиеся щупальца − каким видом энергии они могут питаться, сам подумай? Стереотипы тебе в помощь.

Пока Стайлз думал, отростки выползли наружу. Он с удивлением заметил, что они стали толще и как будто подвижнее. Кажется, они узнали Айзека − щупальца радостно устремились к нему. Одно ткнулось в ладонь, как соскучившийся по хозяину пес, а другое нежно провело по губам и, когда Айзек дернулся, мягко обвилось вокруг его шеи, фиксируя.

Стайлз смотрел на это широко раскрытыми глазами и понимал, что изменения коснулись не только внешнего вида отростков. Он чувствовал мягкую шершавость ладони и нежную кожу шеи, лихорадочное биение пульса Лейхи. Он чувствовал то же, что и щупальца, их ощущения стали общими.

Стайлз посмотрел на обвитую кольцами шею, и щупальце, подчинившись мысленной команде, разжалось. Фиксируя свой участившийся пульс и прилив крови к определенным местам, он заметил:

− Я понял, что ты пытаешься сказать, − он задумчиво посмотрел на механически потирающего горло Айзека. − И знаешь, ты им до сих пор нравишься.

Айзек вздрогнул, когда щупальца пролезли ему под футболку, чтобы ласково пощекотать.

− Вот теперь можешь звать их тентаклями.

Стайлз веселился, наблюдая за попытками хохочущего Айзека сбросить с себя озорные конечности. Он еще не знал, как сильно им пригодятся теоретические знания, почерпнутые из порномультиков.


End file.
